Alexander the Protector of Man
by Dfnt
Summary: This is the story of Xander's true origins and where he got his luck. He will change the world, but only history will know if it's for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own non of this(and wish I did)

Hello everyone I am Alexander LaVelle Harris but my true name is Hunter Orion Evans Black I'm the son of Lily Evans and Sirius Black. How that happen when everyone knows that Lily married James and had my Half-brother Harry is quite the tale, that will be told later. Now I am the closest thing a mortal can be to a Greek god now and this is my story of my journey across time, space, and dimension to return home.

My story starts right after I was born my parents decided for my own safety to send me away, they should have looked closer at the ritual they used and my fathers heritage. You see the Black family was both blessed and cursed by a Chaos god sometime in the very beginning of the family line and the ritual was very order based add that together and you get a mess. I ended up being flung across time, space, and dimension. This in turn attracted the attention of a being known as Q. He gifted me with the nanites that would change my life later on and sent me to where I would cause the most chaos of one kind or the other, he sent me to Sunny Dale, Cal and thus begins by journey

****AN: This is the Start of my challenges posted on my profile page.{the challenges are more guides and plot lines than challenges them selves but this is the start. Where you go from here is up to you just try and use as much of the challenges as possible.}

Well I've said my piece I may write more on this I may not if anyone does take this up and run with it and try and stay as close to the challenges as possible for you to do ( one last thing NO SLASH[exempt fem-slash])


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

November 1

Man what a night, I still can't beleave that last night that I became Elminster of Shadowdale. Now I know why things have seemed to be chaotic around me especially when dealing with magic of any kind. I'm not from this dimenion. You want to know how I know that, One: Elminster told me, Two: with the help of the nanites in my body I have reviewed all my memories from birth until now.  
Now your wondering what nanites, well they were put there by Q while I was crossing dimenions from my home to this one because of the potental I had. The reason I was crossing dimenions is that my parents wanted to keep me safe but the ritual messed up of some reason, El hinted that it was my heritage that did it but wouldn't say, he wanted me to figure it out.  
Anyways the nanites have been coming online since the hyena event because they were exeposed to magic, which is what Q made the powered my because anything elese would be noticeable, now I have always been interested in magic even tried it a few times but it never worked right. The reason is that when I came to this dimenion I had blocks put on me by the PTB and AP comonly known as The Pricks That BE and The Ascended Pricks. You see they were scared of my power and that I would mess there plans up. I have the same core of power that the AP's had when they were on the material plane. My power comes from inside instead of just outside like it does in this dimenions. That is what gives the PTB's the ablity to manipulate people with magical potental to either good or evil, all magic a person uses is slanted to either good or evil because of this. Now because of El I can draw in magic this way but because of the blocks I would not be able to use it right. The PTB know that with my ablities I would have free will meaning I had the power to break prophecy, like I did in the Masters cave when I brought Buffy back to life.  
The PTB is another thing according to El they should not be in power as they are. The best he could figure while here is that about 3,000 to 2,000 years ago somthing happened that aload them to come into power and the Old or Elder gods to be forced to leave earth alone unless specifically called on like Ethan did with Janus on Halloween. The reason he knew was the changes in the fabric of magic that was still produceing ripples like somthing was intenionally having to keep them the way they were.  
Anyways it's a good thing that Q hide the nanites from the PTB & AP because the first of there blocks broke during the hyena event. It was the block that aload internal use of magic in the body. In other words I can now use any magic that does not leave my body correctly. That includes body magic that enhances the bodies strength, speed, reflexs, ect. and mind magic that includes shielding the mind, organising the mind and other such thing along those lines, but does not include things like telpathy and telakiness and other kinesses. But with the nanites and the knowledge they of the Startrek and my home dimenion, and also the physical, mental, and magical enhancment I'm equal a Slayer in that I have no limit in how far I can push myself at least not that I'm awhere of. Then there is the knowledge that the nanites copied from El the man was 5,000 years old that is alot of things that I can learn from and practice once the other blocks brake which they should in about 100 years on their own unless I get some powerful help.  
Well I know what I'm going to be doing all day, I'm going to be organizing my mind and building my mental defenses. Its a good thing that the Others are more or less bound by the same rules as the Elder gods all I have to watch out for is their minions either willing or duped.

AN:This and all my chapters are unbetaed for the moment. 


End file.
